


Say It Again

by MidwestCryptid



Series: Starshine (A Post-Canon Saga) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestCryptid/pseuds/MidwestCryptid
Summary: A Catradora one shot of the evening and morning after the fall of Prime, inspired by a few posts I’ve seen on the bird app.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Starshine (A Post-Canon Saga) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002339
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	Say It Again

Adora sighed happily as her brain began to drift into consciousness. She couldn’t remember what she had dreamt about, only that for the first time in her life she had felt content, safe. Her mind still fuzzy, she briefly considered getting up for the day, then decided against it and pressed her face further into the blanket it was buried in, nuzzling against the soft material. She knew she’d have to get up eventually but she was so warm, so comfortable. Another sigh, and Adora was flooded by a familiar scent—of sweat and dirt and a slight spiciness, mingled with a hint of woodsmoke from the prior evening’s campfire.

Against her wishes, Adora was becoming more alert and although she was at first confused by her surroundings, the events of the previous day quickly came back to her. She stiffened slightly and inhaled sharply. Was it true? Had they actually won? A soft rumbling washed over her, settled into her bones; Adora felt herself relax again.

Only twelve hours prior, she had gone off alone, ready to sacrifice herself to save the universe. She had ultimately failed, life force waning as Prime’s virus coursed through her veins. Adora had given up. And yet—ultimately, they won in the end. For the first time in her life, Adora allowed herself to want and the magic of the Heart flowed freely through her own. Her love for her friends was not a distraction, but the very source of her power. The overlord had a contingency for magic but it would be love which saved the day.

Adora was willing to die for Etheria; for Catra, she wanted to _live_.

She made the decision to stay.

And now? It really was a new world—with fantastic beasts, life spilling into previously barren places, and magic singing through the air. It was a world where her friends were alive and safe and happy. Most importantly, it was a world in which Catra was in her life.

They hadn’t discussed their kiss at the Heart or what this meant for their relationship. There had just been so much activity after She-Ra banished Prime and it had all been so overwhelming. Although there would be much work to do in the upcoming months, several of the Alliance members decided to take a few days to regroup and for the night had opted to camp out together before going back to their respective kingdoms.

While certainly elated, the warriors were also exhausted and so the celebration was subdued. The group ultimately found themselves camped around a bonfire, staying up late into the evening sharing food and drink, voices hushed as they simply enjoyed each other’s company. Adora’s heart was absolutely bursting with joy as she scanned the people around her.

Glimmer and Bow were just off to her left, the queen’s arms lightly wrapped around his torso, head against his shoulder as he tunelessly strummed on his lute. Next to them, Frosta had passed out early, curled up against Melog, who nuzzled against her in what appeared to be a protective display—she’d have to ask Catra about that later. Meanwhile, Perfuma sat daintily in Scorpia’s lap, the smaller woman gazing into the fire dreamily as Scorpia looked down at her, face positively radiant. Sea Hawk was oddly quiet, although he appeared to be content with maintaining the fire while Mermista chatted idly with Spinerella and Netossa.

While several of the Alliance members stayed back, a few opted to part ways. Micah and Castaspella went to Bright Moon and Mystacor respectively in order to assess the damage and prepare the sites for returning warriors and citizens, while Lance and George returned to the library to clean up and prepare food for the next day, with the assistance of Wrong Hordak. Swift Wind left to check in on Madame Razz, while Entrapta declared it her, Emily, and Hordak’s duty to gather the newly freed clones together in order to prevent further turmoil.

Despite her confession at the Heart, Catra remained reserved around the group and sat tensely next to Adora, the tip of her tail flicking, brooding eyes fixed on the fire. Adora had offered to go off alone with Catra, but the woman had simply shaken her head and quietly informed her that she would be fine and just needed time to get used to being around the others outside of battle.

As the evening wore on, Adora began nodding off, but refused to retire as she didn’t want to disappoint her friends; however, at some point she had leaned against Catra and apparently drifted off to sleep. Now, with alertness coming back to her, she registered that she was laying on her bedroll, blanket tucked around her and securely wrapped in strong, warm arms as a soothing rumbling sensation continued to soak through her. Vaguely, Adora realized that what she thought was a blanket was actually fur and she drew back gently to gaze up into unblinking yellow and blue eyes.

She blinked blearily and realized it was still fairly early, the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. Catra’s eyes glowed faintly in the dim light, only a sliver of color, eclipsed by black depths. She couldn’t quite decipher the emotion behind them, but that’s just how it was with Catra a lot of the time. Somehow, Catra’s pupils managed to dilate a bit further and the ghost of a smile graced her lips.

“Hey Adora,” Catra mumbled, her voice gravelly with sleep.

Adora felt a smile tug at her lips and she reached up to cup Catra’s cheek, stroking the downy fur with her thumb. She replied with a hushed voice, mindful of their friends sleeping around them in their camp. “Good morning.”

Catra didn’t say anything in response but merely nuzzled against her palm, purr reaching a crescendo. Adora, overcome by emotion, spoke again. “I love you.”

The purring ceased abruptly and Catra’s ears twitched before she froze, eyes widening. Again that low voice, but now it was tinged with desperation. “Say it again.”

Adora locked eyes with Catra, then shifted so they were at the same level. “I love yo—“

She was cut off by a kiss, quick, chaste, yet still charged. Catra pulled back to look Adora in the eyes again, ears perked forward, expression imploring. “Say it again.”

“I love y—“ Again, she was interrupted with a kiss, this one more pressured, needier, but still brief. A giggle bubbled up in Adora’s throat and she toyed with a velveteen ear as her face broke into a grin. Catra, however, remained solemn.

“Say it again.”

Adora could feel herself flushing, and despite her best efforts laughter erupted from her chest, making it hard to get the words out. “I...I love yo—“

Another kiss, heated, and Adora felt herself being shifted onto her back and suddenly Catra was on top of her, straddling her waist and looking down. More giggling.

A low groan croaked out from beside them and Glimmer slurred, “Would you two knock it off? Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Adora shot Glimmer an apologetic glance, but Catra didn’t acknowledge the Queen and continued gazing intently down at Adora, ears pinned flat to her head. She felt breathless, like she was floating.

“Say it again.”

“I love—“

This kiss was deep, hungry. Adora felt like all rational thought had left her, like she was falling into the night sky, as though, once again, she was channeling the magic of Etheria through her veins. As Catra drew back so they could breathe, Adora first registered that she had somehow transformed into She-Ra. The second thing she became aware of was a wetness on her cheek. Adora opened her eyes to see Catra gazing at her imploringly, eyes spilling over with tears. Adora’s face screwed up in concern.

“Catra, what’s wrong?”

A shuddering exhale, more tears. Catra’s voice broke as she responded, “S...Say it again.”

“I love you,” she responded softly, resolutely.

Again, Catra kissed her, but this time a sob erupted from the woman and Adora gently cupped her face with her hands and drew her head back so she was forced to look her in the eyes. Her breathing hitched and her body shook as she was wracked by more sobs, and she buried her face against Adora’s neck. Adora glanced over at Glimmer, who had woken up fully and was propped up on her elbows, watching in alarm. She was certain the other members of their party must be awake by now, but thankfully, they remained silent.

Adora simply held Catra against her and let the woman cry herself out; gasping sobs pierced through the still air until they quieted into soft hiccups. Adora shifted so their positions were flipped. She looked down at Catra, brows furrowed.

“I love you.”

This time, it was Adora who initiated the kiss. A gentle press against Catra’s forehead.

“I love you.”

She rubbed her nose against Catra’s and gazed into her eyes, blinked slowly.

“I love you.”

Another soft kiss on the lips.

“I love you.”

Catra stopped crying and her breathing slowly returned to normal. She sniffed and swiped furiously at her eyes. “Sorry. I—I just…”

Adora willed herself to transform back, then pressed her forehead against Catra’s, eyes closed. “Shh, it’s okay.”

Catra swallowed thickly and her voice was small, hoarse. “I never thought I could _be_ loved.”

Drawing one of Catra’s hands to rest against her chest, Adora opened her eyes and warmly smiled down at her girlfriend. “Then I’ll tell you often until you believe it, and I’ll keep saying it long after. You deserve love, too. I love you...so much.”

Catra flashed her a watery smile and Adora pulled the blankets back around them, snuggled back up against the soft fur, then absentmindedly ran her fingers through the tuft of fur at her chest. This time, Catra’s voice was hushed, awed. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

Catra nuzzled the top of Adora’s head, kissed her lightly. “I love you, too.”


End file.
